


Twisted Savior

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Injury, Bows & Arrows, Broken Bones, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Whump, Hurt Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, wing whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: In an attempt to escape Viggo's castle, Hiccup is shot in the wing. He very much doesn't like what follows.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Twisted Savior

Hiccup flew as fast as he could, hoping he wouldn’t be spotted in the night. But, the alarm had been triggered and bells were ringing, warning those in the castle of his escape. Hiccup figured his escape had been well planned, all things considered. He’d let Viggo think he was broken, and then had jumped the guard that had come to bring him his food. The door to the cell had been wide open, and so, Hiccup had gone. 

But now, everything was falling apart. Guards must have found those that he’d left unconscious. It had crossed Hiccup’s mind to kill them, but no, he would never kill, even after he’d been pushed to the extremes like this.

It was cold out here with nothing but his pants, but it had been cold in the cell as well. There wasn’t much of a difference in temperature from the sky and deep underground.

“There he is!” a woman shouted. “Fire!” 

Hiccup heard a whistling sound, and he looked just in time to see arrows flying at him. He went up higher with a strong flap of his ebony wings, dodging them. 

More came at him though, so much more than he had expected, and he couldn’t possibly dodge them all. He screamed as pain lanced through the center of his right wing. A glance showed a bloody arrow straight through the limb, and he tried to flap his wings, tried to stay aloft, but oh, it just hurt so bad and he couldn’t. He plummeted towards the earth with an agonized shriek. 

He landed hard outside the castle walls, his left wing and his shoulder taking the brunt of the impact. There was a crunch, as if something had broken, and Hiccup was a wailing mess on the ground. He tried to get up. His legs were still working. His wings sagging behind him, he managed to get to his knees. 

Heavy, running footsteps behind him. Hiccup scrambled to his feet, attempted to run, but his wings were heavy and hurting, weighing him down. He fell to his knees again, panting, tears streaming down his face. The cold metal of a sword went under his chin. 

“Look what we have here.” Hiccup recognized the woman’s voice: Maeve, the captain of the guard. “Viggo’s favorite pet, trying to get away.” 

“Just kill me,” Hiccup got out through his anguish. He’d never felt pain like this in his entire life. No one had dared touch his wings with the intent to harm, not even Viggo. “I won’t go back to him. Kill me.”

Because death would be better than Viggo Grimborn - Viggo Grimborn and all his parties where he was put on display like a trophy, his soft touches afterwards that would turn into harsh thrusts into his body - Viggo Grimborn and the way he coveted him like a prized pet, but whipped him like a disobedient slave when he’d done wrong. There were scars on Hiccup’s body and soul from the man, and he’d swore he’d never go back to him. 

“Kill you?” Maeve laughed. “No, no. Then how would anyone get anymore enjoyment out of you?” She removed her sword from his chin, sheathed it. Hiccup didn’t move. He knew he’d lost. Rough hands grabbed him, pulled him up to his feet, then shoved him in the direction of the castle. The guards fell around him in a circle, and he had no choice but to walk to his doom. 

  
  


Viggo had been startled from his half-doze by the sound of the alarm bells. A quick look out his window showed that there were no invading forces, and no one had come to warn of any, so he knew what was going on. Hiccup had tried to escape. 

It was only half an hour later that Maeve herself came to Viggo and gave him word that they’d secured Hiccup and brought him back to his cell.

“Is he injured?” Viggo asked. He very much hoped not. No one was allowed to touch those beautiful black wings of his save for himself. 

“Yes,” Maeve answered. “We… we had to shoot at him. An arrow hit him.”

Viggo’s nostrils flared in anger, his fists tightening, his eyes narrowing. “ _ Where? _ ” he demanded, stepping close to Maeve. 

The woman, usually so confident, looked down at her feet like she knew she’d done wrong. “His right wing, my lord.” 

The silence in the room was broken by a hard slap. Maeve looked up at Viggo in shock, holding a hand to her cheek. It wasn’t often that Viggo would raise a hand against those who worked for him, but, sometimes they deserved it.

“Take me to him.”

“Y-yes, my lord.” Maeve lowered her hand, blood on the tips of her fingers and her cheekbone. Together, she and Viggo left the room.

The castle was abuzz despite the time of night. Word of Hiccup’s escape attempt had quickly gotten around, and Viggo could hear the servants whispering. That was alright. Let them spread their rumors. 

Maeve had to jog a little to keep up with Viggo. He was taller than her, and his strides were long and quickened by anger. He prayed that the function of the wing wouldn’t be lost, that in time it would heal. 

The dungeons were all lit. Hiccup’s cell was deep, far away from the sky that he craved. Viggo saw it as a cruel irony to put him down here, which satisfied him greatly. 

As Viggo neared Hiccup’s cell, he could hear crying. He’d of course heard Hiccup cry before, so he recognized the sound well. He was let into the cell, and by all the lights, he could see that part of his left wing was at an odd angle, and there was an arrow straight through his right one, practically right through the middle.

“Get a healer!” Viggo ordered. He wasn’t usually one to yell, but he did in this instance. Gods, he was furious, furious at Hiccup for trying to escape, and furious that the guards had had no choice but to shoot him. Well, maybe Hiccup had learned his lesson. 

Viggo neared Hiccup, who had his back turned. He was sitting with his legs pulled up, his head against his knees, shoulders heaving with sobs. There were scars from the whip along his back, and horrendous bruising on his left shoulder. That must have been where he’d fallen.

“My dear, I’m so sorry this happened.” It wasn’t a lie. Viggo truly was sorry. He felt horrible that his wings had been damaged. He came around to Hiccup’s front, knelt before him. Hiccup still had his head down, not looking at him. Viggo forced a hand under his chin and pushed his head up so that their gazes met. “If you had not tried to escape, no harm would have come to you.”

Hiccup did something Viggo hadn’t expected in the moment: he spit in his face. Viggo let go of Hiccup and blinked in shock. Then, he was wiping away the spit. He wanted so badly to slap him, but didn’t. Hiccup was already in enough pain. 

“I don’t want… anything to do with you,” Hiccup got out, his words broken by hiccups and sobs. “Pull out the arrow. Let me bleed out. Let me  _ die. _ ”

“Now, darling, why would I do that?” Hiccup put his head back down, and Viggo was running his hand through his hair. “Why would I let you die when you’re most precious to me?”

Hiccup said nothing, just wailed, and Viggo kept running his hand through his hair, hoping this worked as some form of comfort. 

Finally, the healer arrived. She was a short, plump woman with red hair that had wisps of gray in it. She looked at the scene, at all the blood and the bruising and missing feathers in shock. 

“Well, come in,” Viggo said sternly, not liking her waiting around. She nodded and hurriedly stepped into the cell. There were an abundance of lanterns to light the cell, and she took one and brought it up to Hiccup to examine him. He let her do it. 

“Lay him down on his front,” the healer told Viggo, and so Viggo was manhandling Hiccup into the position she wanted. It wasn’t that difficult. Hiccup was weak from pain and blood loss. 

“Hold his right wing steady.”

Viggo did so, and Hiccup flinched and cried harder at the touch on his wing. Viggo hated seeing the damage. 

The healer then broke the end of the arrow, causing Hiccup to scream as it jolted the rest of the shaft in his flesh. Hiccup was screaming louder as the arrow was slowly pulled out through the other side, his voice echoing around the walls of the cell.

Once the arrow was gone, blood was gushing, and Viggo just gaped at the wound. Yes, he’d been in battle, had scars himself, but this was just horrible. His poor pet shouldn’t have had to endure this. 

The healer worked quickly to stitch up Hiccup’s wing, Viggo holding it firmly even as he tried to shake it out of his grip. It became slippery with the blood, but Viggo held on. 

That finished, the healer went on to the left wing. She ordered Viggo to hold Hiccup down so that she could set the bone. He did so, placing his hands along his scarred back. 

There was a snapping sound and Hiccup shrieked, struggled against Viggo’s hold, but he was no match for him in strength, especially not now. Viggo’s touch left bloody handprints along his back. 

His shoulder had a few fractures, but not a break as bad as his wing. After bandaging everything, and giving instructions for Hiccup to rest, the healer left. 

_ He can’t stay down here _ , Viggo realized. The cold wouldn’t be good for him, and neither would the meager mat that served as a bed. He would have to take him to his rooms, something Hiccup very much wouldn’t like. 

So, Viggo found himself lifting a barely conscious Hiccup into his arms and carrying him through the castle.

  
  


“Don’t,” Hiccup moaned as he was gently placed in Viggo’s bed. He knew this routine, had done it a million times before, and he very much didn’t want it this time. He would touch him slowly, gently, as if that would somehow make up for what he was doing. He would kiss him, kiss his body, his wings, his mouth. Then he would-

“I’m not doing that tonight, Hiccup,” Viggo said, and his voice made it through to him as if through a fog. The blankets were pulled over him, and Hiccup was shocked by this. Viggo wasn’t going to do that tonight? He really wasn’t going to? 

He hadn’t escaped, but maybe being wounded had saved him from Viggo. He began silently thanking the archer that had shot at him. Yes, the pain was horrendous, but Viggo’s touches were worse. And now Hiccup didn’t have to suffer through them. 

“Thank you,” Hiccup said quietly as Viggo ran a hand through his hair. He didn’t know who or what he was thanking at this point. Viggo seemed to think the words were directed at him.

“You’re welcome, my dear Hiccup.” He placed a kiss on his head. “Now, get some rest.”

Hiccup hated doing the things that Viggo told him to do, but this one wasn’t so bad. Resting was something he could do.


End file.
